Angels are Calling
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Los ángeles llaman, el cielo está llorando, llorando lágrimas de sangre porque aún no era tu tiempo... basado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Ari Koivunen. Itachi, tras la muerte de Deidara, le confiesa sus más recónditos sentimientos.


Hola, ya estoy de vuelta después de tanto tiempo. Perdonarán la demora, pero estaba en periodo de exámenes. Además, bien saben que la vida de estudiante no es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando los padres no dejan de hostigarte a cada rato con eso de que la computadora solo es para tareas de la escuela y nada más... pero d'ah!

Aquí les traigo mi primer ItaDei, que si bien no es lo mío, al menos traté de hacerlo con el corazón. En fin, este, como la mayoría de mis fics, está basado en una canción, a excepción de que este (y el anterior, Father, también basado en una canción de Ari Koivunen) está hablado en primera y segunda persona. Seguramente deben estar preguntándose por qué demonios no puedo hacer uno sin utilizar este recurso, pero sería como preguntarles a ustedes (en especial a los que gustan de leer yaoi) por qué demonios lo leen entonces.

Bueno, ya, volviendo al asunto, está basado en una canción de Ari Koivunen, con el mismo nombre del fic. Elegí esta canción por sus toques más o menos melancólicos, combinados con la potencia del power metal. Si no me creen, búsquense la canción: _Angels are Calling,_ del álbum _Fuel for the Fire._ He decidido no colocar la traducción de la canción, puesto que si la coloco, sería MI interpretación, y no lo que cada uno de ustedes piensa o siente al descifrar su significado.

Bueno, sin más qué decir, me despido de ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: Deidara e Itachi no me pertenecen, y tampoco la canción Angels are Calling. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Ari Koivunen, respectivamente.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANGELS ARE CALLING<strong>

_**Your light was always shining on my way  
>there are so many things I'd like to say<br>So many words were left unsaid  
>before you flew away<strong>_

Me encuentro aquí, en tu habitación, sentado sobre tu cama mirando una fotografía tuya. Hace 2 meses te fuiste de mí, sin decir nada. Dormías apaciblemente bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por tu ventana, y cuando los rayos del sol entraron de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste en mi vida, simplemente te quedaste así, sin inmutarte. Ese día fue el más doloroso de mi vida: la noche anterior me armaba de valor para decirte todas aquellas cosas que aun siento por ti, y que quedaron sin decir; quería decirte cuán importante te volvías para mí, confesarte mis más oscuros secretos, los sueños más perversos de los que siempre fuiste partícipe… en fin, quería que supieras mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

_**So in my heart I'm sending you my love  
>I'm giving it wings so it can fly<br>and reach you wherever you are**_

Mi corazón quedó roto: el encontrarte sobre tu cama durmiendo apaciblemente, con esa sonrisa angelical tan tuya, hicieron que todas mis esperanzas de plasmar todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos en tu piel, sobre tu cama, pero sobre todo en tu corazón, se marchitaran y desmoronaran, igual que una rosa, igual que tu existencia. Supongo entonces que por eso llegué a detestar tu arte alguna vez, aunque debo admitir que tenías razón, pero ya es tarde para eso. Sin embargo, aún no es tarde para decirte todas aquellas cosas que, por cobardía que pretendí nunca demostrar, siempre callé.

Tomo tu fotografía entre ambas manos y la aferro contra mi pecho, para que sientas, desde donde quiera que estés, los latidos de mi corazón, movidos por el amor que quedó sin declarar, intentando llegar hacia ti.

_**And the years go by;  
>still the years go by, forever<strong>_

Dos años. Dos años han pasado ya desde que abandonaste este mundo. Las rosas blancas que sembraste en el jardín del patio trasero de la casa ya se han marchitado; el césped también perdió vitalidad; las avecillas a las que solías cantarles todas las mañanas también dejaron de cantar; todo ha perdido color, excepto aquella fotografía tuya que todas las noches aferro a mi pecho.

_**Angels are calling, heaven is crying,  
>crying tears of blood cause it was not your time<br>Angels are calling, hard rain is falling  
>covering my tears and my pain<br>Calling...**_

Estoy frente a tu tumba. Miro hacia el cielo y me pregunto por qué, por qué tuviste que irte de esa manera, por qué te fuiste antes de tiempo…

Los ángeles te llaman, pero también lloran tu pérdida y dejan caer su dolor hacia la tierra, en forma de lágrimas, lágrimas de amor, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de sangre que caen sobre mi cuerpo como mil cuchillos, cubriendo mi dolor y mi agonía… porque nunca estuve listo para perderte.

_**You used to play in the summers in the grass  
>I always thought of you fragile as glass<br>your memory is all that I now have**_

Pero ¿sabes? Todas aquellas tardes de verano en que solías jugar sobre el pasto, tus luceros siempre mirando hacia el cielo, tus cabellos largos cual hebras de oro fino, tu piel inmaculada, tu cuerpo tan delgado y delicado siempre me hicieron verte tan frágil y vulnerable ante el mundo. Y por esa razón fue que, en secreto, me empeñé tanto en protegerte… ¿y todo para qué?, para que al final te fueras así, sin decir nada, sin luchar o siquiera poner resistencia, como siempre lo hiciste. Ahora lo único que me queda de ti es tu recuerdo.

_**Some things here are so hard to understand  
>I thank for your love and take your hand<br>some of us down here are born as angels**_

Tantas cosas tan difíciles de comprender… como la forma en la que volaste lejos, hacia el cielo. Nunca noté anomalía alguna en ti… siempre estuviste en constante movimiento, lleno de energía y vitalidad que irradiabas a través de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa tan pura y sincera, de tu constante ir y venir por el campo de batalla llamado vida.

Tampoco pude comprender por qué dejabas que _él,_ a quien siempre respetaste y admiraste, te tratara como a una más de sus marionetas. Sabías a la perfección que _él_ amaba a otra persona, pero aun así siempre te esforzaste en ganarte su respeto, su aprobación, pero sobre todo su amor. Sabías que no lo conseguirías, pero de todas maneras siempre mantuviste la esperanza, y siempre luchaste por ello.

A pesar de todo, estoy agradecido por todo el amor que nunca me diste. Me miro en el espejo de tu habitación, aun intacta, y te veo a ti. Noto como tus zafiros me miran con ternura, y tomo tu mano. No cabe duda, en esta o en la otra vida, naciste como un ángel.

_**And the years go by;  
>still the years go by, forever<strong>_

Seis años. Seis años después de aquella pérdida, tan dolorosa, tan memorable. Los años pasan sin detenerse, y yo sigo aquí, recordándote, atormentándome a cada instante, a cada minuto y a cada hora del día. Ya mis ojos se encuentran vacíos, mi cabello ha perdido color, mi voz se ha vuelto más grave, pero todo lo demás sigue igual: tu fotografía conserva su color; tu ropa está en el mismo armario de caoba donde tú mismo tallaste todas tus esperanzas, al lado de _él_; tu bata de dormir aún conserva el aroma de tu cuerpo; y aquel anillo que te envié en tu cumpleaños número 18, también en secreto, sigue dentro de la caja negra que compré para esa ocasión, aun sin abrirse.

_**Angels are calling, heaven is crying,  
>crying tears of blood cause it was not your time<br>Angels are calling, hard rain is falling  
>covering my tears and my pain<strong>_

Estoy de nuevo frente a tu tumba. De nuevo miro hacia el cielo y me pregunto por qué, por qué tuviste que irte de esa manera, por qué te fuiste antes de tiempo…

Los ángeles te llaman, pero también lloran tu pérdida y dejan caer su dolor hacia la tierra, en forma de lágrimas, lágrimas de amor, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de sangre que caen sobre mi cuerpo como mil cuchillos, cubriendo mi dolor y mi agonía… porque nunca estuve listo para perderte.

_**Angels are calling, heaven is crying,  
>crying tears of blood cause it was not your time<br>Angels are calling, hard rain is falling  
>covering my tears and my pain<strong>_

Ya ha llegado mi tiempo, yo también debo partir de este mundo y volver a ser uno solo con el universo, pero me voy feliz, porque al fin lograré cumplir con mi único propósito de todos estos años: decirte al fin todo aquello que quedó sin decir.

**FIN**


End file.
